It is desirable that clothing such as work clothes and fire-fighting suits has high visibility that makes workers wearing such clothing readily discernible to other workers and thereby increases safety of the workers. Work places of such workers include local streets, automobile roads, harbors, airports, railroad tracks, parking lots, oilfields, gas fields, and industrial complexes.
EN471 is a European standard for high-visibility clothing. As the international standard, “ISO 20471:2013” was published on Mar. 15, 2013.
To meet the requirements of EN471 defining the high visibility standard, various efforts have been made to high-visibility clothing and fabrics used for the high-visibility clothing. For example, use of a yarn that can be dyed to a high-visibility color is known. Examples of the yarn include a polyester yarn, a modacrylic viscose polyester blended yarn, a modacrylic polyester blended yarn, and a viscose polyester blended yarn, and such a yarn is arranged on one surface of a fabric (see Patent Literature (PTL) 1).
Another example is known as a high-visibility fabric that meets the requirements of EN471. To achieve this fabric, a polymeric material containing a fluorescent pigment is printed on a fabric made of colored aramid, viscose, and polyimide fibers, in a manner causing open areas through which the surface of the colored fabric is partially seen (see PTL 2).